Of Lost Innocence and Love
by FireandIce4alleternity
Summary: Imagine a world where mudbloods are stamped out and purebloods rule. A world where magic is known to everyone and muggles are enslaved. Can a pureblood and a muggle fall in love or will the Malfoy line be forever cast in darkness. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well here it is. I'm actually a huge Fire and Ice fan but I started this story before then so I thought I might as well finish it. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**The Bitter End of Innocence**

A very young Hermione sat at the kitchen table while her mother bustled around fixing breakfast for the Lord and Lady. Sara hummed quietly to herself as she put bread in the oven. Hermione loved the sound of her mother's voice and often fell asleep to the sweet sound of her mother singing softly while she closed up the Manor for the night. However Hermione didn't acknowledge her mother at the moment due to the fact she was concentrating on the large bowl of strawberries laid out on the table before her. They were large strawberries and the more she stared the more she could almost taste them. Sara noticed her daughter was curiously quiet for the chatterbox she usually was and glanced over in her direction.

"Hermione Granger, get your hand out of that bowl!"

Hermione jumped at her mother's voice. She looked over to see Sara standing in front of the oven, covered in flour, with her hands on her hips. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at her mother's appearance.

"It isn't funny 'Mione, those are for our Lord and Lady."

"But Mom please, can I just have one?" She gave Sara a pleading look, but this tough mom did not waiver.

"No 'Mione, and that's final!" she added when Hermione went to protest. "Do me a favor and bring this to your Father."

Sara handed her daughter a steaming bowl of clear broth. "Be careful it's hot, and don't pester your Father. Why don't you go play outside after?"

Hermione nodded dutifully but informed her mother that she would be lonely until young

Master Draco was allowed out. Sara gave her a pained smile and shooed her out of the kitchen and towards the back hall. As she watched her daughter disappear around the corner she sighed tiredly. She just didn't understand how the Malfoy son got along so well with Hermione. It worried her something awful to think what would happen if her Lord ever found Master Draco playing with her daughter. However she was reluctant to tear them apart. They were both still so innocent and naive to the difference in social rank. They wouldn't understand that it was wrong for them to play together. Still Master

Lucius was always at work and Lady Narcissa was always out of the house attending the many functions surrounding those of high society, so there was little chance of them ever noticing exactly what their son did in his free time.

Hermione quietly opened the door to the room she shared with her parents and peeked in to find her Father sitting up reading. The cover looked old and worn and the gold embossed letters were barely readable. Hermione could just make out the title "A Wizard's Guide to Gardening and Pesky Garden Creatures". Hermione tiptoed to his bedside and placed the bowl on the table next to him. He looked over and smiled at his beloved daughter. "How do you feel Daddy?" She asked sweetly after she had gained his attention.

"Oh I feel fine, thank you. My, my did you grow bigger since the last time I saw you.

"Don't be silly Daddy, it's only been 2 hours since you saw me last."

"I don't know you still look taller. Come here and give your old man a hug."

Hermione did not see her Father wince as she leaned in to squeeze him tightly,

nor did she notice him rub his back wearily after she had turned to leave.

Hermione slowly walked down the tiny back hallway. It was dark and slightly dusty. She knew the Manor was big and longed to explore the many passageways, but she was forbidden to go anywhere in the manor except the servant's quarters which consisted of the small hallway with several small shabby bedrooms, a tiny washroom and the kitchen which was just below the dining room. From the small glimpse she had got from the dining room, once when she had helped her mom set the table, she decided the whole manor must be richly decorated and she longed even more to explore it. However passing the one small dingy window in the hallway she decided that the warm sun was much more welcoming at this moment and headed outside.

When she walked out into the yard the warm sun greeted her and the fresh air never smelled sweeter. Hermione immediately headed for a small grove of trees behind the pond in the backfield. This was her special place where she always played. Her and Draco spent many hours flying his broom or having legendary wizard duels or searching for hidden treasure. They went on many voyages across foreign waters and fought many battles for the justice of righteous wizards everywhere all in this little grove of theirs. Today Hermione just lay in the grass and looked up through the trees at the small patch of sky available to her. The clouds took on many shapes before her eyes including a dragon, a harpie and even a small castle could be found against the bright blue sky.

A gentle breeze blew her hair across her face for a moment and when she brushed it off her face she found she was staring into blues eyes bright enough to rival the sky. She smiled instantly and sat up. "Draco!"

"Hold on I want to show you something." The small blonde-haired boy ran into the middle of the clearing. He raised his wand and looked over at Hermione who was staring at him in anticipation. She wasn't allowed to do magic but she loved it when Draco showed her. His Father was pushing him to take all of his basic magical studies early. For what reason no one knew, but it did require a very long tutoring session almost every day. Draco swished his wand and ending in a flick he whispered the well rehearsed incantation and all of a sudden dozens of daisies had floated into mid-air. Draco directed the nearest ones to Hermione and she giggled as they all rained down on her. She twirled in a small circle with her arms wide open laughing now. After the last daisy had fallen to the ground, she turned to Draco breathlessly, "Wow you must be a brilliant wizard to be able to do something like that! I wish I could learn magic and become a great wizard just like you!"

Draco just gave her the beginning of what would one day become the trademark

Malfoy smirk. "Idiot! You're a girl so you'd be a witch. Only boys can be wizards." Hermione just smiled sheepishly and with a small blush said, "Well in any case I'd still be great."

"Not greater than me, "Draco teased.

"Oh yeah, you don't know that. If I was allowed to do magic maybe I'd be better than you."

"Ha-ha Hermione, I promise you someday I'm gonna be the greatest wizard there ever was."

Hermione looked at him standing there tall and proud with a ray of light shining on the top of his head and the wind gently rustling his clothes, and in her childish innocence she really believed him in that moment. Her heart swelled with happiness at having such a great friend and then laughed merrily.

"Oh Draco, I know you'll be great!"

Just then they heard someone calling Draco. "Uh oh that's Hilda, I guess I gotta go."

"Already, but you just came out." Hermione's smile was quickly replaced with a frown at the prospect of her friend leaving so soon.

"Don't worry, I'll sneak down later and we can ask your mom to make us those yummy cookies!" Draco smiled at her reassuringly.

"You promise?" She didn't want him to leave unless she was sure she could see him again later.

"I promise, and a Malfoy never breaks a promise." He said sincerely before heading towards the Manor. Hermione just stood there feeling completely alone once more. After an hour of aimlessly picking at the grass and counting the ants scurrying by she decided to head back to the Manor also and help her Mom with lunch. She was also hoping Draco would come down soon.

The day went by pretty quick after that. Hermione helped Sara make lunch and then after clean up the kitchen. She hung up the laundry with Cora, one of the other servants. Swept out the back hallway, and then chattered her Mom's ear off while she peeled and cut potatoes. It was nearing dinner time and there was still no sign of Draco. Hermione was getting impatient Then finally later that night Sara sang her to sleep while she cried tears of hurt and anger. Just before she dosed off Sara heard her whisper one last thing that made her throat constrict with unshed tears. "I thought Malfoys didn't break their promises."

After going inside Draco spent most of the afternoon in study. His tutor kept him so busy, he didn't think he was ever going to be let out. Then finally just before dinner the old wizard left and Draco happily bounded downstairs. Before he had even made it to the kitchen however, he was stopped by Hilda, his Nanny. She was a squat heavy woman with thick blonde-but-turning-gray hair which was always in a tight bun and a slight Russian accent.

"And where do you think you're going, Master Draco? "She asked a bit harshly.

"I'm going to play outside until dinner, Miss Hilda," he said nicely

so as not to anger the old woman.

"No doubt to play with that mudblood brat!," she snapped haughtily.

"Hey, she's my friend," Draco said defiantly.

"Purebloods such as yourself don't associate with her kind, "she said with a sneer.

Draco tried to push past her just then but the old woman was surprisingly strong and grabbed Draco by the arm in a strong grip. Draco struggled to get free but it was futile. Hilda just stared at him with pity. "Poor pup; you don't know what's good for ya. Don't worry your Father will straighten you out when he gets home." And with that said she dragged him to his room and locked him in until later that night. He refused to eat the dinner Cora brought to him because he was just too upset. He knew Hermione was waiting for him and he knew she'd be upset when he didn't show up.

Night had fallen and Draco was just dosing off into a fitful sleep by the open window when he heard his door open. His mother stepped in and gave him a tight smile. He stood up quickly and straightened his hair, waiting for her to speak.

"Draco darling, your father wishes to speak to you in his office." Her voice held no warmth and she seemed almost apprehensive. "Immediately! "She snapped when Draco hesitated for moment. She saw him looking at her questioningly and wanted to avoid his gaze lest she feel worse than she already did.

Draco hurried into the hallway which was ornately decorated with silver candlesticks and framed portraits of family members passed. The walls were draped in green silk and the floor length windows were covered by heavy black drapes. He headed towards the small black door at the end of the hallway. He hesitated just outside. He had never been inside his Father's office; it was the one place he was forbidden to go besides the basement.

He heard hi mother clear her throat behind him and quickly took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Yes, yes come in boy!" he heard his father bark. Draco opened the door and stepped inside hardly knowing what to expect. He looked around the room curiously.

It was certainly big and intimidating. There was a large ornate desk against the far wall with its back to four floor length windows which were currently dark with closed drapes to match the ones in the hallway. There was a small table against the other wall with some stiff looking chairs surrounding it. The only other furniture in the room was a black comfy looking armchair in front of a fireplace at the end of the room. It was extremely dark as the only light in the room was coming from the fireplace and a couple of candles burning on the desk. The fact that the carpet was black and the furniture was a dark cherry wood did not help brighten the room. It all felt rather gloomy and it nothing to calm Draco's nerves.

Lucius glanced up impatiently from the report he was looking over and saw Draco fidgeting near the door still. With a swish o his wand he conjured up a chair that landed with a thud in front of the desk. "Sit!" he ordered Draco and then went back to the report. Draco walked over to the chair and sat down nervously. Every minute that went by the worse Draco felt. He didn't know why he was here but he knew it wasn't good. He just stared down at his hands and waited, his heart racing madly.

Finally Lucius shuffled his papers and set them down. "Look at me boy!"

Draco's head snapped up and his blue eyes met Lucius's icy gaze. Draco felt a strange heavy sensation in his stomach and his mouth suddenly went dry.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Draco nodded his head negatively.

"Of course not, what do you do after your studies Draco?"

Draco thought this an odd question but answered slowly, "I usually go outside to play."

"I see, and what do you do out there all by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself, I..."

Lucius cut him off before he could even finish. "Exactly as I thought, you've been wasting your time with that little Granger girl haven't you?"

Draco nodded yes and ashamedly felt tears well up in his eyes at his Father's harsh tone of voice.

"You are forbidden from ever seeing her again."

Draco's heart plummeted. He just didn't understand. It's not like they did anything bad. They just played games. "But Father..."

"Draco let me explain something to you. This is very important and will dictate the rest of your life. You are pureblood. That means you were raised by magical parents. Everyone in the history of our family has been able to perform magic.

The Grangers as well as every other servant in this Manor are muggles.

They cannot perform magic. They are beneath us. This is why they serve us.

They are a waste of human space. By associating with them you disgrace your family as well as the title 'pureblood' and if you continue to associate with them you are no better than them. I will not allow you to humiliate our family in this way. Therefore you are forbidden to ever see that mudblood again! Do you understand me?"

Lucius's voice had been getting louder and louder as he went on so by the time he got to the last sentence he was practically yelling. His face was contorted in an angry expression, his fists were clenched and for a brief moment he almost looked hysterical. Draco was crying openly now. All he could do was nod in agreement because his throat was chocked in tears.

Lucius visibly relaxed and said almost cheerfully, "Good now stop crying like a baby and don't let me catch you with her again or you'll suffer the consequences. You can leave now."

Draco wasted no time in getting up and practically ran for the door.

No one was in the hallway so he sprinted to his room and flopped onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He didn't understand. Hermione was such a good person. Who cared if she couldn't do magic? It just wasn't fair. Now Malfoy's are stubborn and it was at this time that this trait decided to show itself in the young Malfoy boy. As the last of his tears dried Draco resolved to not listen to his Father. Hermione was the one friend he had and he wasn't going to let Lucius take that away from him.

The sun rose lazily that morning, slowly creeping above the trees as if hesitant to start the day. The dew clung stubbornly to leaves and grass and other plant life. Up on the third floor, Draco slept peacefully in his giant bed. His face was serene and almost angelic. Downstairs Hermione rolled over, innocently slumbering and completely unaware of the complexities that her life was taking on. And at this peaceful moment innocence still clung to these babes as a thin veil, so easy to be torn, so ready to be stripped away. And then finally with a last moment of stillness the sun burst over the tree line and bathed the landscape in a glorious golden color. Hermione rolled over again and then slowly opened her eyes. Upstairs Draco sat up in bed. The morning had started.

Later that same morning Hermione was staring forlornly out the window.

She was still upset that Draco didn't come back yesterday and she didn't know if she would see him today. There was just nothing she could do right now except maybe sit outside by herself. There was a quiet shuffling sound behind her. She looked up hopefully and there to her delight stood Draco. Almost immediately though her eyes welled up in tears as she recalled the hurt he had caused her yesterday. Draco reached down and gently took her hand. "C'mon, let's go outside", he said leading her to the back door. she just followed him without speaking a word. Once they were outside and seated in the safety of their grove, Draco bent down and gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry", he said it so quietly that Hermione might not have heard him if she didn't see his lips move.

"Why…?" she asked, looking up at him through wet eyelashes.

Draco held up a hand to stop her. "It wasn't my fault, I wanted to see you."

He then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened the day before, leaving out what his Father had said about her. He just didn't want to make her even more upset. "...but I don't care what he says. You're my friend and he can't stop that."

Hermione saw the determination in his eyes and ran up and hugged him.

"Draco, I'm so happy you're my friend. "And laughing merrily she pushed him backward and then ran off through the trees. "You can't catch me because I'm faster than the wind." Draco only hesitated for a second and then he took of after her. This was their favorite game, and they had played it often. Draco would chase Hermione and when he would finally catch her, he'd wrestle her to the ground. Then up he'd leap and it would be Hermione's turn to pursue him through the woods. Hermione ran faster her legs burning, weaving in and out of the trees. Sometimes she'd duck low to avoid a branch or jump up over a root. She made her way through the grove and then ran out and around the pond. Draco was just behind her. Suddenly she felt him tug her sleeve and then down they both fell in a heap of limbs on the edge of the pond. Laughing uncontrollably, Draco leapt up and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately Hermione was too quick and she grabbed the bottom of his pants. Draco tripped over his feet and with a very ungraceful flop, splashed right into the water. Hermione stopped laughing and stood up quickly. Draco tramped out of the pond dripping wet and spitting water out of his mouth. He looked at her for a moment without a smile and then suddenly he yanked her wrist and in she fell too.

Sara stood in the yard hanging up the laundry to dry. She paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow and glanced over at the pond, which she knew would feel good on her hot skin. That's when she noticed Hermione and young Master Draco walking towards her. As they got closer she realized they were both soaking wet. With an exasperated sigh she met them at the back door.

"And just what have you two been doing?" she asked with her hands on he hips.

"We fell in." Hermione replied innocently.

"Uh huh, all right you two, quick get in the house. I want you two bathed, changed and back here in 20 minutes. And for goodness sake Master Draco, don't let anyone see you or surely there'll be hell to pay."

Draco headed upstairs very quietly so as not to draw attention to himself. He made it to his bathroom safe and sound. He washed up quickly and changed into dry clothes. He was just combing his hair when he heard his door open. There in the doorway was Narcissa.

"Draco I... Did you just take a shower?"

Draco just nodded his head and then put his brush on the table.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know your Father can be a bit...harsh at times."

"I'm OK," Draco replied cheerily. Narcissa seemed satisfied and left the room. Draco was just about to do the same when Hilda walked in this time.

"So what are you up to, young Master Draco?" She asked him.

"I was going to study Miss Hilda." He lied cautiously.

"Just like you've been studying all morning? Don't lie to me! I know you've been out playing with that filthy little mudblood again haven't you."

Draco didn't say anything, but something on his face must have given him away because she then said "I thought so. Well I won't allow it. You march right to the library and start studying!" To Draco's dismay she followed him the whole way. In fact she did not let him out of her sight for the rest of the day.

Draco didn't come back. Again. This time Hermione didn't get mad though, she just worried that he didn't get in trouble. Once again that afternoon she helped her Mother with the chores. She had been doing that more often lately, especially since her Father had been laid up with a bad back.

Not long after lunch had been cleaned up after, Cora rushed in to the kitchen. Her face was pale and frankly she looked terrified. "Sara, Master Lucius wants all the servants at attendance in the backyard. I think that means Kevin too." Cora said breathlessly.

Sara's face turned grim and she quickly put the towel she had been drying her hands on down. "Hermione follow Cora outside while I get your Father." Hermione didn't dare say anything due to the increasingly tense atmosphere. She just nodded mutely and grabbed Cora's hand. Cora walked her outside and stood next to Barney, who was tending the gardens in her Father's absence. Almost all the servants were lining up and within a few minutes Hermione saw her Mother supporting her Father as they joined the long line. Master Lucius was nowhere to be seen, but still nobody said anything. The air hung with a heavy silence of apprehension. A few minutes later Hermione saw Lucius walk out and immediately everyone straightened up.

"Draco, get out here!" Lucius yelled into the house.

Draco walked out of the house and stood next to his Father. Hermione noticed that he also had no idea what was going on.

"It is time my boy that you learn your place in Malfoy Manor." He stared down the line so coldly that it caused many people to cower. Hermione was shaking uncontrollably.

"Now when I call your name I want you to walk over and stand in front of me. Cora!"

Beside Hermione Cora jumped in fright and scurried over to Lucius. She managed a low curtsy which Lucius seemed to approve of and stood up straight. She did not dare make eye contact. "Well Cora I'm pleasantly surprised. You seem to know how to act for someone of your station. Others should follow your example."

As he said this many people who were watching the scene quickly dropped their eyes to the ground. "Now it seems that there are several pieces of the Malfoy silver missing from the dining room cabinet. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you."

"No Sir." She replied quietly.

"Well that's peculiar considering you're the only one to touch it besides my family. Are you suggesting that** I **moved the silver, or that someone in my family took it?"

Cora's face fell and she looked on the verge of tears. "Of course not sir."

"Well until that silver is found, you will be eating nothing but bread and water. There won't be any thieving in my house! That is all."

As Cora returned to her place next to Hermione, big fat tears were slowly running down her face. Hermione instinctively grabbed her hand to offer the girl some small comfort.

And so it went. One by one Lucius picked on the servants, leaving many in tears and all in fright. Draco didn't understand what he was supposed to be learning. His Father was a bully, that was for sure, but what did this have to do with Hermione being his friend?

"Kevin." Lucius said so softly and so calmly that it sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Everything grew even quieter in that moment. There were no stifled sobs or sniffles. There was no singing from the birds in the trees. There wasn't even a rustling of leaves in the wind. It seemed the whole world had stopped turning just to watch this newest scene unfold, like it had been waiting for this moment since the beginning of time. Hermione felt her stomach clench in dread as she watched her Father hobble feebly forward to stand in front of Lucius. Hermione noticed her mother was in tears. All of the other servants looked like ghosts, they were so deathly pale. Her Father stood there shaking uncontrollably just trying to keep standing up on his own.

Lucius looked down at his hunched form coldly. "Here Draco is a perfect example of how beneath us they are. This pathetic wretch has done nothing but lain about for over a month. Meanwhile, I work to feed and clothe and provide a warm place for him to sleep at night. What do I get in return? Nothing!" Lucius was now raising his voice steadily.

Kevin whimpered helplessly and tried to speak. "But Sir, my back… it's"

"Silence! I do not wish to hear your petty excuses." Lucius was quiet for a moment, appearing to be thinking and then said calmly, "So you mean to tell me you are unable to work?"

The man looked relieved as he nodded yes, but wisely remained quiet.

"Well then Draco pay attention to how I deal with those who are no longer any use to me," Lucius declared boldly while raising his wand and pointing it at Kevin.

"No!" Hermione heard her Mother scream.

"Cru…"

"Expelliarmus!"Hermione's Father had pulled a wand from his trousers and aimed it at Lucius. Lucius's wand flew out of his hand and landed in front of Draco on the grass.

Lucius looked livid and although this man had thwarted him magically, Kevin was no match for him physically. Lucius was almost smiling as he pulled back and swung his fist full force into the side of his head. Kevin was helpless to stop it and fell over nearly unconscious. Hermione wanted to run to her Father but found her feet were rooted to the spot. All she could do was stand in horror while she watched Lucius pick up his wand.

"Now Draco you will see how we treat those that would dare disrespect a Malfoy."

All color and sound vanished from the world at that moment. All that was once beautiful in the world was sucked into some great black hole in the back of Hermione's mind. Then suddenly she saw a piercing green light and her Father's body was ripped upright and then fell lifeless to the floor. All at once sound returned, but Hermione couldn't discern any of it. Her mind was thrown in chaos. Then slowly she fell to her knees and screamed from the pain of losing someone she loved dearly and the pain of having that thin veil of innocence shatter into a million pieces around her.


	2. Times Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully I can be quicker next time. Please send me reviews. I've got to know if this story sucks or not. Thank's to those that have reviewed so far!

**Times Change**

Hermione turned over and pulled the covers over her head. Oh how she so desperately wanted to go back to sleep. However just at that moment she heard Cora get out of bed from across the room. Hermione knew from experience that Cora would not let her sleep. The woman would tug her out of bed regardless of how she felt. With a sigh Hermione sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Cora mumbled something that sounded like 'Good Morning'. Hermione just smiled at her and got out of bed to get dressed.

After she was washed and ready for the day, she headed to the kitchen to start her morning chores. These consisted of making breakfast for the Malfoys and getting the dirty laundry ready for wash. Taking a glimpse in the mirror Hermione marveled at her figure. She was no longer a little girl, but a young woman with a body to prove it. She was significantly taller now with a slender waist and rounded hips. She had good muscle tone due to her daily labor at Malfoy Manor.

So much had changed in her life. Ever since that awful day when she was forced to relinquish her childhood and start her life as a proper servant of Malfoy Manor, life had been difficult. Not long after her Father's death, her Mother passed of a broken heart. Cora had pretty much raised her from then on, teaching her the duties of her station and providing comfort in her Mother's stead.

Life at Malfoy Manor was bleak for most. It was full of hard work and little comfort, but the face looking back through the mirror at Hermione was full of hope. She made the most of the little things in her life, but mostly it was her secret that helped her through the particularly hard times. You see, after her Father had passed all the servant's kept whispering about was the fact that her Father had done magic. He was a muggle, and muggles weren't supposed to have magical abilities. Hermione remembered how her Father used to read all the time and after looking through his hidden collection she then knew how he learned it. After that she decided to learn everything she could about magic, so that someday Lucius would taste her wrath for her Father's death.

Every night she would stay up and read her Father's books. After a while she knew most by heart. Then when Master Draco would come home from school on summer holiday, she would read his books since he didn't even look at them all holiday. Unfortunately she did not have a wand as her Father did and could not even imagine where he could have gotten one from in the first place. This definitely stopped her from being able to do most spells. Potions were too risky because she couldn't risk taking ingredients due to Lucius's tight watch on inventory. In short Hermione just didn't have much hands on experience.

Still theory was better than nothing.

This particular morning Hermione was pretty excited because Master Draco was to return from the end of his sixth year and this meant a whole new set of books to study from. Hermione hummed an old song her mother used to sing to her while she set the dining table, making sure everything was in perfect order. She set the third place for Draco since they would be dining just after picking Draco up from school. Hermione even set a nice vase of fresh daisies in the center of the table for the occasion. For even though Draco was a prat and she hadn't really spoken to him since they were kids, she was anticipating the use of his books. She heard a soft pop from the adjoining foyer that meant they were home. She straightened one last fork then raced through the passage to the kitchen.

"Cora, they're here."

"Alright." Cora rushed up the passage with a pitcher in her hand. She was designated to serve breakfast now that her Mother was no longer with them. Hermione went outside to start scrubbing the laundry.

The rest of the day Hermione was kept busy with unpacking Master Draco's luggage and generally helping him settle in. Hermione was able to grab his schoolbooks and successfully store them for her later use in an old cupboard in the back hallway.

Now as had become habit Hermione noticed that when Draco was home he was often miserable. This was not good for Hermione because although she didn't see him often when she did he was particularly nasty to her. He didn't even call her by name anymore. Now it was just "filthy muggle". This change had first occurred on his first summer holiday and it had hurt very much because before then Draco had just refrained from speaking to her altogether and avoided eye contact diligently. With this new name came a new attitude and Hermione suspected that school was the reason for this new Draco. No longer were her and Draco friends and with Hermione being the youngest servant in the household, there was no hope for a person to fill this position.

It was late now, probably close to midnight judging by the stars. Hermione yawned tiredly and looked back down at the book on her lap. Pulling the stubby candle closer, she read the passage just below a picture of a strange looking purple plant.

"Herploxies are generally found in Asian rice paddies, as they

enjoy the water beds required for such agriculture. It's prim-

ary use is for alleviation of Grindylow bites. Now to prepare

the potion you must first boil the leaves for 4 hours, then add

a pinch of powdered taproot. Stir this counter clockwise five

times, then let simmer for thirty minutes. To apply… "

The ground was uncomfortable now and the candle would soon be wasted. Hermione blew it out and closed the book. She had been sitting in the small grove in the back field since she had finished her evening chores. Looking around she smiled to herself. The grove had seemed bigger when she and Draco were younger. Now she hardly had room to sit with the books spread around her. Picking up the books she headed to the Manor. Quietly slipping in through the back door, she closed it behind her and locked it. She headed straight to her room only stopping once to drop off the books in the cupboard. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep and dreaming of Grindylows and purple plants.

This summer was going to be hell. Draco hadn't even been home for a full day and his Father was already on his back, snapping at him for every little thing that displeased him.

"Comb you hair Draco, you look like a beggar!"

"Don't slouch! You're a Malfoy, stand up straight."

"Stop lazing around boy. Why don't you do something productive?"

So here he was hunting around for his school books. Maybe he could finish his homework early this summer. That would at least keep his Father off his back for a little while. One thing he could be grateful for however was the fact that nothing had happened yet to make his Lucius really loose his temper. He was known to fly into violent rampages when things were not going smoothly according to his plans. In fact Draco thought wryly, he hasn't even hit me yet.

Draco wandered down a dark corridor in the back of the manor. "Where did that little wench put my schoolbooks?" Draco hissed between his teeth. He had been looking all afternoon and was getting rather irritated. Suddenly a drab looking little cupboard at the end of the hall caught his eye. He looked inside and there were his books sitting in a neat little stack, along with his ink and parchment left over from school.

"What a brainless twit! Why the hell did she put them all the way down here?" Draco grabbed his books and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

While going through his parchment looking for his list of summer assignments, Draco found what appeared to be an essay that was not in his own handwriting. After finding the list and looking it over, he realized it was the beginning of one of the assignments given to him by Professor Snape. He read through it quite slowly and decided whoever wrote it must be quite brilliant. He couldn't have written it better himself. Then he sat back for a minute and thought about who this anonymous writer could be. It was obviously a girl judging by the hand writing. The only thing he could figure is that he somehow packed one of his housemate's papers by accident. He didn't think there were any girls in Slytherin that were this smart, though. He decided to recopy it in his own handwriting and finish the essay.

When his Father came in, he saw Draco pouring over a large volume of potions. "Well it's good to see you doing something constructive at least. However, I was hoping to catch you unoccupied."

Draco looked up from his text and gave his Father a questioning look.

"I have some business at your Aunt's that needs attending to. I desire your company as there are a few things you could learn about what it takes to uphold the Malfoy name."

Draco inwardly shuddered at the thought of going to his Aunt's house. Unlike his Mother, his Aunt was cold and cruel. In fact, the perfect way to describe her would be the female version of Lucius. Draco quickly feigned an apologetic look.

"Sorry Father I've just got so much homework and I promised Mother I would have it finished before the summer banquet."

"Well, I guess I can't force you from your studies. Next time I expect you to be joining be boy! Am I understood?"

"Yes, of course Father," Draco replied immediately with a slight nod of his head.

Lucius left the room and Draco sighed with relief. Looking back at his assignment he groaned. Shit! Now he just gave himself a tight deadline. The banquet was only a week from today. And then there was something else he dreaded. Every year his Mother threw a huge ball. There was live music, a huge feast, and she invited lots of well known witches and wizards. For his Mother it was an excuse to throw money around. For his

Father it was a chance to boost the Malfoy name. For Draco it meant dressing up and playing nice with a bunch of snobby people he really just couldn't stand.

Sighing heavily he looked down at his book for a moment and then decided he needed a small break and decided to head to the kitchen for a snack.

Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she washed the dishes from breakfast. She was enjoying today. Tomorrow the rigorous cleaning for the banquet would begin. Narcissa was relentless. She would have every servant running around crazy for the next week until she was satisfied. Hermione rather detested it, especially since the manor was always spotless anyway. How the woman found so much that needed to be done was beyond Hermione.

She heard footsteps behind her and someone cleared their throat. "Don't worry Cora, I'm almost finished."

"Good when you're done you can make me a sandwich."

Hermione spun around to see Malfoy sitting at the island. He was wearing his trademark Malfoy smirk and Hermione wanted nothing better to do than to smack it off him. However she curtsied quickly and turned back to the dishes.

"You know what; I think I want it now actually."

Hermione huffed in frustration and turned around with her hands on her hips. "Sir if you would please let me finish up these few dishes I would be much obliged."

Draco's smirk never faltering put his finger to his lip in mock thought. "No I think I'll take that sandwich now."

Hermione threw down her towel and trudged to the pantry. "And what does my Master want on his sandwich?"

"Oh I'll just have a cold chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, mayo, and pickles. Oh yeah and a glass of milk. Make sure to cut the sandwich in half and don't have the pickles touching the mayo."

While she made his sandwich and poured him a glass of milk, Draco took time to study the girl who had once been his only friend. He barely saw her once he started school, and after listening to his Father for so many years and hanging out with his friends at school, he wondered why he used to hang out with her at all. Time had changed her a lot. She was taller, but not nearly as tall as him. She had a thin waist, but curvy hips he noted with small admiration. She muscles were toned and she had a slight tan from working outside of the Manor during the spring and he could only guess it would get darker as the summer went on. Right now she was thoroughly annoyed and Draco could tell. He found it quite funny in fact. He loved pushing her buttons just to watch her reaction.

Hermione placed the plate in front of him quickly and then turned back to the dishes.

"Actually, I don't want mayo on my sandwich, I want mustard."

Draco watched from behind amused as her shoulders tensed up and she was quiet for a moment. Then they slowly relaxed and she turned to him with a forced smile. She snatched his plate up and slammed it down into the sink and started making him another sandwich. Just as she finished, he cleared his throat so she would look at him while she was handing him his plate. Her eyes were blazing fire and it startled him for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Ah yes, and how about some pumpkin juice instead of milk."

Hermione's face turned so red, Draco thought she might explode. She snatched up his goblet and practically threw it in the sink. Then she slammed a new one down in front of him. Then with a sickeningly sweet fake smile she poured him his juice. She was so mad she barely saw what she was doing. All she wanted to do was punch Draco in the face. And to think she had been having such a nice day.

Draco was trying not to laugh out loud so hard. He looked down just then and saw something so peculiar it made him forget the hilarity of the situation. Hermione's fingertips were sparking red. Literally, small red sparks were flying from her fingertips. He looked up quickly at her face. She was trying not to glare outright at him. It was funny, but she was so mad he realized she didn't even notice the sparks. She put the juice away and when she turned back towards him, the sparks were gone.

"Is there anything else I can get you, My Lord?"

Draco did not miss the sarcasm but let it go, as he was a little befuddled. He remembered reading about something like this happening to wizards, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. He shook his head slowly and then decided to go back upstairs. He also decided to keep a close watch on the girl.


End file.
